


Не пускай волков в дом

by leoriel



Category: Luther (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fairy Tale, F/M, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-14
Updated: 2013-12-14
Packaged: 2018-01-04 14:41:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1082214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leoriel/pseuds/leoriel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Она была и Красной Шапочкой, и Волком</p>
            </blockquote>





	Не пускай волков в дом

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [I keep the wolf at the door](https://archiveofourown.org/works/268390) by [havisham](https://archiveofourown.org/users/havisham/pseuds/havisham). 



Давным-давно людей в Англии жило гораздо меньше, чем росло деревьев. Леса были темны и дремучи, а людские городки и деревеньки казались лишь слабыми, смутными огоньками, прорезавшими великую тьму. В те времена люди старались не отходить далеко от дома и крепко-накрепко запирали двери.  
В лесу водились волки.  
Жила-была среди бескрайних лесов маленькая девочка с длинными рыжими волосами и молочно-белой кожей. Жила она в каменном домике, заставленном книгами, с папой, мамой и любимым песиком, чье имя значило «Верный».  
Однажды маленькая девочка отправилась на прогулку: опавшие листья жалобно хрустели под подошвами ее кожаных черных ботинок. Брела она по лесу и вдруг из ниоткуда появился ворон и спикировал вниз – прямо на ее худенькое плечико – и прокаркал: «Кар-р! Кр-кровь! Лети, птенчик».  
Девочка засмеялась, хотя даже в те дни животные редко заговаривали с людьми.  
Ворон взлетел, его темное оперение ярко выделялось на фоне серого неба.  
Девочка поплотнее закуталась в кроваво-красную мантию и с наслаждением вдохнула холодный осенний воздух.

*  
Несчастной сироткой она была: во всем белом свете не осталось никого, кто бы мог о ней позаботиться. Как несправедливо и грустно. Волки растерзали ее родителей, пока те спали в своих постелях. Не пощадили злобные чудовища и ее любимого песика.  
Фидо нашли в луже собственной крови, окрасившей камень над очагом в темно-красный. Девочка – нет, уже женщина – смотрела, как выносили тела. Ее глаза лихорадочно блестели, в них не было ни тени горя. Она смотрела на Охотника – пристально, не моргая.  
И хотелось спросить эту несчастную сиротку – разве могли волки отворить двери и взобраться по лестнице – да еще совершенно бесшумно? Как им удалось так аккуратно перегрызть глотки?  
Однако это не входило в его обязанности, поэтому он не стал ничего говорить. Король желал, чтобы его владения оберегали от опасных зверей, но ничего не говорил о людях. О женщинах с темными знающими глазами…  
Такова в те дни была воля короля.  
– Тогда займемся волками, Джон? – с тревогой во взгляде спросил его Рид.  
– Да, – наконец согласился Охотник. – Волками.

*

Следы уходили в сторону и через несколько дней исчезли в тумане. Долгие бесплодные поиски привели его в лес – прямо к домику ведьмы. Хотя час был поздний, никто еще не топил печь.  
Поговаривали, что старуха – ведьма. На самом же деле она ослепла и сошла с ума от одиночества. Когда-то с ней приключилась одна любопытная история, но кому сейчас охота её знать?  
Охотник выломал дверь и закашлялся от поднявшейся пыли.  
Он позвал хозяйку – тишина была ему ответом.  
Он поднялся вверх по лестнице и увидел…  
Да, там лежал труп старухи – в этом не было ничего удивительного.  
Охотник увидел молодую женщину. И женщина эта… Ее алая мантия намокла от крови.  
– Элис!  
Она обернулась, оскалив клыки.

*

Чуть позже, прихрамывая, он вернется в тот самый домик – к напарнику.  
– Опять волки? – нахмурившись, спросит Рид.  
Охотник кивнет.  
– Она сбежала.  
– Она?  
Рид посмотрит на пятна на его кожухе, следы когтей у горла. Охотника будет трясти.  
Рид, давно вздыхающий по прекрасной жене охотника, ничего не скажет.  
Прибережет эту тайну на будущее.


End file.
